BirdCage
by yuki-souma
Summary: Pensamientos de Allen y sus cambios mienras permanece prisionero en la orden  Allen POV, spoilers del manga. Drabble


BIRDCAGE

Estaba allí _atrapado_. Llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, aunque no era como si estuviera contando los días, ni como si pudiera hacerlo _o siquiera quisiera hacerlo_. Estaba atrapado literalmente entre esas cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban, su cuerpo de algún modo se encontraba sobre el frío piso de piedra que ahora era su _calabozo_. Le traían todos los días comida y agua, y todos los días terminaban llevándose el plato lleno tal cual lo habían dejado. De vez en cuando llegaban algunas ratas a disfrutar de la comida que el había decidido _no probaría jamás_, por mas que las tripas le reclamaran al principio que diera el gusto a su gran apetito su conciencia le decía que no debía hacerlo, que podría ser peligroso, hará uno a saber que clase de sustancias contenía esa comida, así que dejo de comer por tanto tiempo que ya casi olvidaba el sabor de la comida. Todo el tiempo que llevaba allí lo pasaba en _soledad_, mirando hacia el techo del que caía una y otra vez agua de una insistente gotera siendo ahora la única música que le acompañaba. De vez en cuando observaba la luz que llegaba por una pequeña ventana con rendijas, tan pequeña que con suerte alcanzaba el tamaño de su mano. Pero todo eso no le importaba. Su cuerpo estaba allí, _¿pero su mente?_, ya no.

Por su cabeza rondaban una y otra vez, como una danza eterna y desquiciada recuerdos de su vida, la mayoría de lo que había acontecido antes de quedar atrapado allí. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Kanda y Alma. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente; no había podido salvarlos, a pesar de su convicción por hacerlo. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla mientras pensaba en ellos, en Kanda. _Kanda_. ¿Qué habría pasado con el?, había hecho lo que le había pedido, los había enviado al lugar de su primera misión juntos… ¡que sorpresa había sido aquello!, con lo fastidiado que había estado Kanda durante esa misión y lo mucho que decía despreciarlo jamás hubiera pensado que la recordara. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, abriéndose paso dolorosamente en su frío rostro que aun guardaba algunos rasgos infantiles y que hace tiempo no expresaba emoción alguna. No había podido hacer nada y ahora ni siquiera sabía si él estaba con vida. Tampoco había podido salvar a los terceros exorcistas y lo que más le dolía de todo aquello es que Tokusa había confiado en el y _quería existir_. Al final no había salvado a nadie. Recordó las palabras de Fou, diciendo que salvar a alguien no era algo sencillo, recordó las palabras de Kanda en aquella primera misión y abrió sus ojos vacíos y grises como la niebla, observando el techo por donde caía insistentemente la gotera y luego miro la pequeña posa de agua que se formaba en el mugroso piso. No sabía que había pasado con Kanda, y ya no quería pensar en que habría pasado con las almas de los terceros. Tantas Expectativas que habían caído sobre el, _Allen Walker_, quien sin embargo no había podido hacer _nada_. Recordó su promesa a Mana, ahora, ¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera avanzando si no podía salir de allí? Y aunque pudiera escapar de la orden que tanto había decepcionado y que a el mismo había desilusionado con tantas cosas, tantas terribles cosas que habían ocultado y por todo el daño que habían hecho por conseguir su objetivo, todo eso le hacia cuestionarse si los noah eran tan malos. _Pero lo eran _¿y el catorceavo?, quien no estaba de parte de la orden ni de los noah, quien tenia su propio camino, distinto a los otros dos que podía visiblemente elegir, _¿Seria el tan malo?,_ quizás si debería oírle, al hermano pequeño de Mana.

…._Mana_, se preguntaba si aun lo quería, si aun se sentía aunque fuera un poco orgulloso o si es que al menos no se había arrepentido de haber sido _un padre para el_, para Allen, para el Allen Walker que ahora se encontraba allí en esa celda. Mana le había dado todo, todo lo que un buen padre le daría a su hijo, todo lo que pudiera entregar.

Alegría. Sonrisas. Recuerdos. Amor

_Amor._ Le había dado todo lo que la vida le había quitado antes de conocerlo, y se lo había dado sin recibir nada a cambio, _se lo había dado por amor_, eso quería pensar, eso era lo que su corazón le hacia creer.

Amor. Recuerdos. Sonrisas. Alegría.

En el camino los había perdido uno por uno. Los regalos de Mana. La muerte de quien fuera su padre aun lo perseguía como una sombra a la que inevitablemente se veía atado al recordar. Una sonrisa se formo alzando levemente sus mejillas, esta vez sin tanta dificultad como la anterior. Y sonrío, al pensar en aquel único consuelo, deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el poder regresar adonde estaba Mana y ser recibido por sus cálidos brazos, quizás incluso allí estaba Kanda con esa mueca retorcida que parecía ser una sonrisa, él también, aguardando por una de sus tradicionales peleas sin sentido. Soltó una carcajada desquiciada, cubriendo con la palma de su mano su rostro sin ocultar su sonrisa. Si, solo así todo volvería a tener _sentido._

Volvió a mirar el techo de su prisión, las sucias paredes y la posa que había formado la gotera que no dejaba de caer, giro el rostro, mirando hacia esa pequeña luz que lo acompañaba, pensando en como luchaban los rayos del sol por colarse a través de esa diminuta rendija, y se lo agradecía; era la única luz que lo acompañaba en esa pequeña prisión de cuatro paredes, la que sin embargo, ya no le parecía tan sombría, después de todo, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar por el calido abrazo de Mana y los insultos y motes de Bakanda.


End file.
